


La sua bellezza

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, Singapore GP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Al punto di svolta di Seb, quando deve decidere se mollare, se cambiare o se restare, lui si rende conto che il pilota non è più importante dell'uomo che è e capisce grazie a Lewis che il Seb uomo è estremamente felice anche se il Seb pilota non lo è, ma in realtà lui sta bene esattamente così come è. Questo gli dà la forza di cambiare quel poco che gli permetterà di vincere di nuovo in F1.





	La sua bellezza

**Author's Note:**

> il GP di Singapore vede Seb trionfare finalmente dopo oltre un anno. La prima parte l’ho scritta all’inizio della settimana, non era ancora successo nulla, tutto il pezzo in cui sono in camera per intenderci. Poi il resto, da quando escono in poi, l’ho scritto tutto dopo. Il sabato ci sono le qualifiche, Charles è primo, Lewis secondo e Seb terzo, per qualche oscura ragione Seb va a cambiarsi prima delle foto e ci sono Lewis e Charles che lo aspettano, quando li raggiunge Lewis lo accoglie con un sorrisone che sembra abbia avuto una visione celestiale. Lì Seb saluta velocemente Charles e poi si precipita da Lewis col quale parla tutto il tempo, mentre ignorano l’altro che sta per conto suo, fanno le foto e poi Seb torna via con Lewis sempre parlando insieme, sempre ignorando totalmente Charles. Da ciò derivano i pezzi che riguardano il ragazzino, che leggerete. Poi c’è domenica, la gara, la vittoria, Seb in lacrime, poi durante l’intervista vedi Lewis che si intromette per fargli i complimenti, si abbracciano, Seb torna ai giornalisti ed è totalmente perso, si dimentica cosa stava dicendo ma ha anche lui quel sorriso da apparizione celestiale. E niente, si amano. Punto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

LA SUA BELLEZZA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb894.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb897.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb885.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb900.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb887.jpeg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb886.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb891.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb892.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb895.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb896.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb899.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb893.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb888.jpeg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3ef32027652d8edc8918512a37961059/tumblr_py6t3n4j291rx8q6lo1_400.gifv) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb890.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb901.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb902.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb903.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb904.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb905.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb903.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb904.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb906.jpeg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb914.png)

/Lew/

Vorrei solo che fosse più cattivo, più severo, più egoista, più intransigente.   
Però non sarebbe più lui.   
In questi giorni, dopo Monza, è scoppiato una sorta di putiferio fra chi lo difende a tutti i costi e chi lo critica non perché non lo reputano un valido pilota, dopo aver vinto 4 mondiali non puoi dirlo, ma bensì perché è troppo buono sostanzialmente.   
Quindi lo criticano perché invece di difendere sempre quel branco di incapaci ingrati e depallati, dovrebbe dirgli di tutto, puntare i piedi, scuoterli e soprattutto NON DIFENDERLI.   
Insomma, dovrebbe mettergli un po’ di pepe nel culo in qualche modo, magari così la smetterebbero di fare schifo.   
Se lui li protegge anche quando fanno cagare, cioè sempre, quelli pensano di andare bene. INVECE NO CHE NON VANNO BENE!  
Insomma, l’eccessiva bontà lo sta facendo passare per un fesso, diciamo. Un idiota. Questo dicono di lui chi lo critica.   
Poi c’è chi lo difende a tutti i costi anche davanti ad evidenze che lo vedono colpevole di varie cose.   
Insomma, le motivazioni per cui uno non va bene ed anzi fa errori gravi anche al di là del problema tecnico della macchina o di tattica del team, sono molte.  
Viaggiano fra il non reggere la pressione che in Ferrari è sempre più alta ed impossibile anno dopo anno, e l’avere fretta di strafare per dimostrare di potercela fare o magari perché sai che devi per forza fare di più e diventi avventato. O stupido, in certi casi, visto che con certe manovre si dà la zappa sui piedi.  
Sono cose che sono obiettivamente inaccettabili per un pilota del suo livello che gareggia per il mondiale, cioè sono il suo fidanzato e lo amo ma so essere oggettivo.   
Certe cose che fa e che ha fatto non vanno bene in nessun modo, non è che è la macchina o la squadra. A volte è lui e accetti certe cose da un pivello, non da uno che ha vinto 4 mondiali.   
Io sono fra quelli che dà la colpa a vari fattori, la pressione, la fretta e la voglia di fare, ma anche l’emotività.  
Quest’anno ne sta facendo di peggiori o forse sono caldo di Monza, quando si è quasi ucciso. Ha rischiato di perdere le gambe, di finire come Zanardi.   
Io non mi capacito del modo in cui è rientrato. Più ci ripenso e più mi sento male all’idea che corra ancora, sono sempre più terrorizzato che non ce la faccia. Colpa di Hubert probabilmente, che mi ha riattivato certe paure.   
Però il fatto è questo e non so come gestire questa cosa, ora, perché o lui si riprende, oppure smette prima che si ammazzi. Cioè io sono esagerato, lo sono sempre stato, lo so bene, ma non ci posso fare nulla.   
Lo guardo e penso ‘ok, forse è l’ultima volta!’   
Mi rendo conto di essere assurdo infatti non gli dico nulla, ma vorrei che... che cambiasse qualcosa nel suo modo di fare.   
Per molto tempo gli ho detto che non dovrebbe difenderli, che dovrebbe gridargli contro, che dovrebbe scuoterli. E li insulto apertamente, pure.   
È colpa loro, della loro inettitudine recidiva se lui guida sotto pressione, con fretta e psicologicamente è sempre più a pezzi.   
È un insieme di cose che lo stanno portando a fondo ed io ho il terrore che la prossima volta non gli andrà così bene da essere schifato dal pilota che sopraggiunge con la macchina.   
Mi mordo il labbro mentre lo guardo dormire nel nostro letto.   
Sa che covo preoccupazioni, ma sa che non può farci nulla. Non può togliermele, così fa finta di nulla, ma sa che so, sa cosa provo, sa cosa penso.   
Dovrebbe essere più cattivo, più severo, smettere di difenderli.   
Ma è vero pure che non sarebbe più lui.   
Dopo che Charles non gli ha dato la scia nelle qualifiche in casa, dove erano chiamati tassativamente a fare una doppietta, Seb è andato in gara con una macchina di merda, ha avuto problemi tecnici che gli hanno fatto fare quello che per tutti è un suo errore e in seguito a quello ha fatto quel rientro in pista pericoloso dove Stroll l’ha quasi tranciato di netto. Per fortuna l’ha schivato in tempo, ma Cristo Santo.   
E dopo tutta la merda che si è addossato e che gli hanno lanciato, e sottolineo per colpa di una qualifica andata male a causa di un suo compagno e sottolineo suo compagno, lui è andato davanti ai microfoni, li ha difesi tutti, si è addossato le colpe ed è pure andato a complimentarsi con Charles, ha fatto la foto di gruppo ed è andato a bere qualcosa con loro prima di sparire nero come la morte.   
Perché lo fa?  
Stupido, lo definiscono. Ad un certo punto la bontà diventa un difetto, specie quando danneggia sé stesso.   
Cornuto e contento, si dice da qualche parte.   
Ed io sono il primo a dirgli di scuoterli, di non difenderli.   
Ma lui con classe e signorilità sorride, è carino, mantiene un’atmosfera meravigliosa lì dentro e ci mette la faccia facendosi passare per un pilota finito ed idiota, cosa che IO SO che non è e mi manda in bestia.   
Ma è pure vero un’altra cosa, alla fine.   
Se lui non fosse così, non sarebbe Seb.  
Seb è questo.   
È buono fino all’estremo, è disposto a dare tutto per le cause che sposa ed ora ha sposato questa.  
Anche se so che si sta esaurendo, che sta arrivando alla conclusione che per ritrovare la gioia di correre deve andarsene da lì.   
Io penso che stia ventilando per la prima volta l’idea perché lì tanto lui è l’unico uomo squadra, gli altri se ne sbattono di lui, non esitano a scaricarlo.  
Così gli ho solo detto ‘Seb, se osi aiutarlo di nuovo e fargli da spalla in gara, guai a te! Non te lo mollo più il culo!’ Lui ha riso, però si è fatto serio ed ha sospirato confuso e pensieroso.   
Spero davvero che non aiuti più, che impari da loro.   
Io sono il primo che ha sempre corso per vincere, che non ha mai guardato in faccia niente e nessuno, mai disposto a fare il secondo. Ed ecco perché quando c’era Nico che si era messo in testa di vincere, è stato un disastro.   
Ma Toto ha capito che non può affiancarmi piloti che vogliono vincere come me e mi ha messo vicino Val. prima di lui ho avuto una tipologia di piloti che si sono scontrati con la mia smania di vincere. Rivedo in questo Charles e non riesco a criticarlo davvero anche se delle cose minime le poteva fare, insomma. Voglio dire. La benedetta scia nelle qualifiche che gli costava?   
Charles deve imparare a correre per vincere senza manomettere le corse del proprio compagno, questo è essenziale. Non correre per lui, per gente come noi è impossibile correre per qualcun altro, ma non manomettere chi porta i nostri stessi colori. Questo no.   
Però qua la colpa va ai loro gestori, il team che dovrebbe gestirli sono totalmente incapaci di farlo, non avrebbero mai e poi mai dovuto mettere Charles vicino a Seb mentre lo volevi come primo pilota. Finchè punti a lui devi mettergli un certo tipo di pilota vicino. Non uno che vive per vincere.   
Era ovvio sarebbe finita così ed in questo caso quello che soffre è quello più buono, cioè Seb.   
Ed io odio vederlo così, ma non so cosa fare per lui più di dirgli certe cose e sostenerlo.   
Lo amo troppo, non posso fare a meno di lui, non esisterebbe più il mio mondo senza di lui.   
So che esagero. O almeno spero di stare esagerando.   
Che Dio lo protegga, perché so che Seb resterà sempre Seb. Ed io lo amo per questo. davvero. 

Guardo il foglio piegando la testa di lato e ammiro il mio lavoro dove ritraggo il viso di Seb, in particolare ho colorato i suoi occhi cercando di riprodurre il suo spettacolare colore.  
Come fanno due occhi ad essere blu? Non azzurri, quelli azzurri sono comuni, lui li ha blu.  
E poi la sfumatura del suo sguardo, così morbido e gentile.   
In quanto artista completo oltre a scrivere e fare musica, so anche disegnare, infatti ho aiutato abbastanza attivamente la mia linea di abbigliamento. Mi piace un sacco.  
Poi di tanto in tanto faccio anche ritratti, disegno scene o persone.   
In particolare adoro disegnare Seb, mi soffermo sempre sui suoi occhi.   
Guardo la sua schiena larga e bianca con i nei sopra.   
La sua pelle è il sogno di ogni tatuatore perché il colore rende benissimo, spicca un sacco l’inchiostro.   
Gli occhi si incantano sui nei e dopo un po’ inizio a vedere dei disegni collegando i puntini. Lo guardo, dorme da un po’, può anche svegliarsi, vediamo quanto è pesante il suo sonno.   
Mordendomi la bocca mentre faccio un sorrisino divertito, prendo il pennarello dalla punta sottile, mi avvicino silenzioso e felpato mi siedo sul letto vicino a lui. Faccio attenzione a non toccarlo e lentamente inizio a tracciare le linee sulla sua schiena, creando i disegni che vedevo prima.   
Finisco per disegnare una pantera stilizzata. Non a caso disegno uno degli animali che mi rappresentano, non caratterialmente perché non sono pericoloso come una pantera, ma esteticamente è il mio animale per ovvie ragioni.   
Seb lo vedo come un leone. Pacifico e tranquillo ma estremamente pericoloso. Se gli partono i cinque minuti c’è solo da scappare. Tipo Mufasa!  
Sorrido vedendo che si muove con la testa e le braccia ma rimane fermo perché gli piace sentire questo strano qualcosa delicato sulla schiena.   
Non sa cosa gli sto facendo.   
La sua pelle bianca è perfetta per i tatuaggi, il disegno spicca meravigliosamente e sarebbe carino se si tatuasse davvero questa bella panterina.   
Quando finisco gli faccio la foto e lui si lamenta con un mugolio delizioso. Ridacchiando mi abbasso e gli do un bacio sulle labbra che piega in un sorriso beato.   
\- Buongiorno. -   
\- Che hai combinato? - Mi fa lui invece. Io continuando a sorridere sornione, gli faccio vedere la foto del mio capolavoro e lui spalancando gli occhi mette a fuoco la sua schiena.   
\- Lewis ma sei matto?! - Esclama improvvisamente saltando giù dal letto.   
\- Beh è solo un disegno... andrà via dopo diecimila lavaggi... - Ho usato un pennarello che effettivamente tiene parecchio e poi sulla schiena ti lavi con difficoltà, non riesci a grattare benissimo certi punti. Non ci ho pensato molto quando gliel’ho fatto.   
\- Solo un disegno? - Fa Seb torcendosi allo specchio del bagno, è nudo e si guarda shoccato. - È grande quanto tutta la schiena! Come faccio a mostrarmi nudo davanti a mia moglie? - Non l’ho fatto per boicottare le loro notti, ma pensandoci è perfetto perché finchè non viene via non può farsi vedere.   
\- Ma sono stato bravo? - è tutto quello che ho da dire. Seb in risposta apre l’acqua calda.   
\- Adesso mi gratti finchè non viene via! Brutto imbecille! - Seb sembra arrabbiato, come quando ha i minuti di panico.   
La cosa mi fa ridere ma riesco a trattenermi e a tirare fuori lo sguardo deluso da cucciolo, mettendomi in ginocchio sul letto mentre lo fisso.   
\- Ma dai, puoi tenerlo almeno fino a domenica, no? - Seb sulla soglia del bagno mi fissa torvo con l’aria di chi ha mille buone ragioni per lavare subito via tutto, ma poi alla fine sospira, alza gli occhi al cielo, si gira e chiude l’acqua della doccia.   
Io salto giù dal letto e gli plano fra le braccia come un koala.  
Forse più che pantera sono un koala in effetti. Se non altro di carattere!   
\- Grillo. - Dice lui invece stupendomi. Sempre rimanendogli appeso addosso, stacco la testa per guardarlo.   
\- Eh? -   
\- Se pensi di essere una pantera ti sbagli. Sei un grillo. - Non serve dire che ci rimango di merda.   
\- Mi paragoni ad un insetto? - Chiedo shoccato e sconvolto. Lui, ridendo, mi fa scendere per espletare i bisogni mattutini. Sebbene di norma il suono della sua risata mi rilassi, ora mi dà sui nervi, infatti mettendo le mani sui fianchi inizio a battere il piede per terra indispettito.   
\- Avanti, rimangiatelo! Sono una pantera! Ho tutto di una pantera! - che poi è difficile rimanere arrabbiati quando uno spettacolo simile mi sta davanti di spalle e mi mostra quello che ora è diventata una schiena sexy da morire. Come se non bastasse mi sta pure nudo con le sue belle chiappe bianche. Seb finisce di pisciare e si gira sempre divertito, l’agitazione di prima è bella che andata, ma io so che lo fa apposta per vendicarsi, perché altrimenti non sarebbe lui.   
\- Oh sì, grillo è proprio il tuo animale. Pure la tua vocina è come quella trillante dei grilli. - Continua come lo stronzo che è. Maledetto bastardo. Mi mordo la bocca indispettito mentre mi monta su un nervoso assurdo, in un attimo cerco un modo per contro vendicarmi ma non mi viene in mente nulla, così semplicemente gli prendo il capezzolo fra indice e pollice, stringo forte e giro.   
Io sono fisico, molto fisico. Lui è più mentale.  
Le nostre vendette rispecchiano questi lati di noi. Per cui lui mi tortura con qualche giochino psicologico, io invece tendo a fargli male.   
Seb ulula e ride insieme, ma non cede, si divincola e scappa verso la camera, nei pressi del letto gli plano da dietro e mi afferro alla sua schiena, Seb si fa cadere per non distruggersi e rotoliamo sul letto facendo non si sa bene cosa visto che era partita con pizzicotti e morsi e poi finisce con lui che mi sopraffà schiacciandomi sotto di sé col suo corpo. Invece di mordermi, mi bacia il collo.   
Ed ecco come si spegne il sottoscritto.  
Cazzo come mi conosce bene.  
Mentre mi bacia, muove il bacino che è a diretto contatto col mio, muove le erezioni una sull’altra, si strofina su e giù. Brutto stronzo.   
Vorrei tenere il muso e resistere, ma il mio giocattolo sotto il suo non gli frega niente se sono indispettito.   
Alla fine gli lascio fare tutto ciò che vuole e invece di spingerlo via allargo le braccia sopra la testa, afferro il lenzuolo e mi abbandono chiudendo gli occhi e gemendo. Seb scende con la bocca a leccare delicatamente il mio corpo fino all’inguine che ha già tormentato con il suo.   
Non deve lavorarci molto perché sono già eccitato, Seb mi prende l’erezione in mano ed inizia a masturbarmi, accompagna la mano alla lingua e si carezza da solo sul viso, chiude gli occhi e si abbandona al piacere che il mio membro gli trasmette. Ognuno ha i suoi feticismi, lui ce l’ha per il mio pisello.  
Ridacchio prima di sospirare e gemere più forte e spingere ancora il bacino nella sua bocca, perché finalmente me lo succhia forte e la lotta di prima è un ricordo divertente.   
Non ci metto molto a venire, solo dopo noto che mentre mi succhiava con la bocca, si dava piacere da solo e completa l’opera su di sé vedendo il mio seme che scivola sulla mia pelle scura, spiccando come sempre. È una delle cose che lo mandano in estasi e si abbandona al suo orgasmo che completa tornando sulla mia bocca per un ultimo bacio.  
Si abbandona ansimando fino a che nasconde il viso contro il mio collo ed io lo circondo con il braccio, affondo la mano fra i suoi capelli corti e morbidi e gli bacio la tempia, mentre un pensiero mi passa per la testa perché in questi giorni ha fatto un’intervista ed ha detto delle cose molto belle.   
Per lui la cosa più importante è l’amore che ha nella sua vita privata. La famiglia, i figli. Me. Non l’ha detto, ma lo so che lo pensava.   
Per lui queste cose sono più importanti della carriera e di un mondiale in Ferrari che sebbene lo voglia ancora e lo sogni sin da bambino, non è la cosa più importante della sua vita e si vede.  
Solo chi mette quello al primo posto sa diventare egoista in pista e mettere tutto da parte.   
Lui non è a questo livello ed è questa un’altra delle cose che lo rendono bello.   
È diverso dagli altri piloti, non perché meno dotato, dopotutto ha vinto 4 mondiali. Ma è solo meno cattivo ed è meno cattivo perché per lui il primo dei suoi pensieri sono i figli, sono io, i suoi genitori. Non la F1.   
Egoisticamente non voglio che cambi mai, anche se forse significa non vederlo più vincere. È che lo amo troppo così com’è. 

/Seb/

Quando l’ho visto per la prima volta con questa capigliatura sono rimasto senza parole.   
Sinceramente non impazzisco per le treccine e penso che su di lui non siano una gran cosa, ma usate in questo modo, tirate indietro e legate in una coda alta mi piacciono. Cioè non è il suo look migliore, ma è comunque il più carino di quelli che ha con le trecce.   
Diciamo che ho bisogno di rivederlo più a lungo per capire quanto mi piace effettivamente.   
\- Se prima stavi tanto ora non finisci più... - Commento ad alta voce mentre mi aggiro per la stanza ordinando il casino che ha fatto in una notte sola.   
Io sono il solito ordinato e so che non gli piace quando gli vado dietro ad ordinare, ma dopo un po’ mi mette confusione questo caos.   
Così senza farmi notare e visto che mi fa aspettare, metto in ordine.   
Lui commenta qualcosa dal bagno dove la porta è socchiusa, non sento che dice perché mi perdo nel suo blocco di disegni.   
Solitamente non lo tiene in vista perché dice che disegna abiti della sua linea e non può mostrarli a nessuno. Probabilmente è solo geloso o si vergogna, non lo so.   
Ma era qua, ho pensato ‘vediamo un’innocente anteprima’ e prima di realizzare stavo guardando dentro.  
E niente, non ci sono proprio disegni sulla sua prossima stagione.   
Ci sono io.   
Pieno di stupore, guardo incredulo. Non è solo uno, sono più di uno. È pazzesco.   
In tutti ha colorato i miei occhi, in alcuni ha ritratto solo quelli.   
Mano a mano che sfoglio, la mia bocca si spalanca sempre più e quando la sua voce mi si avvicina dicendo non so cosa, capisco che è uscito dal bagno e solo quando mi tira via il blocco dalla mano, mi riprendo e il cervello torna a registrare ciò che succede.   
Lo guardo a bocca aperta da seduto sul letto, lui mi sta in piedi, pronto e bello come sempre, il blocco dietro la schiena e l’aria totalmente imbarazzata e sconvolta.   
\- Ma Seb! - mi rimprovera senza parole, la voce stridula come quando è particolarmente shoccato. - Sai che non voglio che guardi i miei quaderni! -   
A questo punto mi riprendo e con faccia tosta, punto il quaderno dietro la sua schiena.   
\- Ma hai disegnato me! -   
\- E cosa significa, che puoi guardare le cose degli altri? -   
\- No? - Sono confuso, cercavo un modo per uscirne vincente ma credo che non sto dicendo qualcosa di sensato.   
\- No! - Esclama Lewis scandalizzato. La sua pelle scura si fa particolarmente intensa sulle guance e capisco che si è teneramente imbarazzato, così cerco un modo per sdrammatizzare ma la mia velocità di pensiero nel dire cazzate scema facilmente.   
\- Ma se Michelangelo avesse nascosto il suo David al mondo non credi che la storia avrebbe perso un capolavoro? - Lewis mi guarda stordito e piega la testa per vedere se ha capito bene.   
\- Ti stai paragonando al David? - Un adone meraviglioso, muscoloso e tutto. Ci penso alzando gli occhi in alto e poi con un sorrisino divertito, rispondo:  
\- Pensavo più a te come Michelangelo ma anche io come il David non è male... - Così mi metto in quella che è la posa della famosa statua. A questo punto lui mi spinge e ride, così finalmente sciogliamo la strana tensione. Mentre mi spinge gli prendo il polso e lo tiro verso di me, in un attimo finisce fra le mie braccia e sorrido mentre lui rimane comunque imbarazzato, lasciando andare il blocco sul letto.   
\- Sei bravissimo, perché nascondi i tuoi lavori? - Alza le spalle timidamente. Dopo tanti anni che ci conosciamo di cui due e mezzo circa come coppia effettiva, è incredibile che sappia essere ancora timido con me. Ed io lo trovo meraviglioso per questo, in questo momento tira fuori una purezza splendida che io so lui ha, ma cerca di nascondere perché se ne vergogna. Ed amo anche questo. Che si vergogna della sua purezza.   
\- Perché molti sono su di te o disegni che mi ricordano te... anche la mia linea... quando disegno i modelli ogni tanto immagino te che li indossi. Mi piace immaginarti vestito come non ti metteresti mai. -   
Sorrido spiazzandomi, gli carezzo il viso dolcemente e dolcemente lo guardo mentre capisco quanto sono fortunato e mi sento felice per averlo nella mia vita.   
\- Spero di riuscire a farti sentire come tu fai sentire me. - Lewis sorride dolcissimo a sua volta, si allunga e mi bacia teneramente.   
La gente non capisce come faccio ad essere sereno e a non voler andarmene o a volere correre ancora. Pensano che io sia in crisi e che stia passando il momento peggiore della mia vita, ma non è così.   
Certo non sono felice in F1, ma sono felice come uomo. E per me, essere uomo è molto più importante che essere pilota.   
Forse per Charles ora come ora esiste solo il pilota e quindi calpesta le persone senza pensarci quando sale sulla macchina, io non sono così.  
Forse non sono abbastanza cattivo ed egoista e per questo magari non realizzerò mai il mio sogno, il mondiale in rossa, anche se non ci ho ancora davvero davvero rinunciato, ma non importa. Non per questo non sono felice.   
Lo sono, lo sono comunque, anche se professionalmente sta andando male.   
Ho avuto molte soddisfazioni, non mi pento del mio percorso e proverò qua finchè potrò.   
Ma il punto è che sono felice lo stesso, perché ho dei figli meravigliosi, ho un compagno che amo alla follia ed una moglie che è la mia migliore amica con cui so di poter passare la mia vita serenamente, una donna che non mi rovina, non mi distrugge e non mi sciupa.   
La persona che ho davanti con cui ho il privilegio di condividere i miei momenti in F1, mi rende felice ogni giorno che passo con lui. Non posso desiderare di più nella mia vita privata.   
Lui che si preoccupa così tanto per me ma che soprattutto mi ama oltre ogni limite.   
Essere amati così significa essere fortunati.   
La gente non capisce, non sa che non posso essere triste e lamentarmi.   
Forse questo mi toglie un po’ di motivazione nella F1, non lo so. Ma Lewis è la mia forza e su questo non ho dubbi.  
Tanto a volte mi sento andare giù, tante lui riesce a riprendermi ogni santa volta. 

Fuori nel corridoio, mentre andiamo verso l’ascensore, incontriamo Charles che sta scendendo anche lui per la colazione. Lo salutiamo entrambi con molta spontaneità, ovvero contenuti, quasi freddi. Poi proseguiamo oltre continuando a parlare fra di noi dei suoi disegni e del motivo per cui non rende più noto al mondo che sa pure disegnare così bene.   
\- Non credo che tu voglia mostrare come ti disegno. - Perché in quasi tutti quei disegni sono io nudo a letto. Ridacchio.   
\- Quelli magari no, ma disegnerai anche altro, no? - Lewis ci pensa e mentre entriamo nell’ascensore, lasciamo che le porte si chiudano senza renderci conto che potevamo aspettare Charles. Fino a qualche settimana fa l’avremmo fatto.   
Appena le porte si chiudono, ce ne rendiamo conto.   
Non l’abbiamo fatto apposta, è semplicemente così che ci è venuto.   
Lewis è protettivo verso di me, io ho bisogno di tempo nei suoi confronti.   
\- Non l’hai nemmeno cagato... - Fa Lewis sorpreso.   
\- Nemmeno tu... - Lewis alza le spalle.   
\- Io sono spontaneo, gentile ma spontaneo. Tu invece fai sempre quello che le regole di qualunque cosa ti circonda ti impone... non sei mai stato così... - Mi stringo nelle spalle cambiando espressione, mentre ci penso serio. - Fai così da Monza? - Stringo le labbra realizzando che è così. Annuisco.   
\- Ci ho parlato, gli ho detto che ci sono rimasto male, che non voglio favori come farmi passare in gara, ma darmi la scia nelle qualifiche, i piccoli favori fra colleghi, non sabotarmi, le cose che sai devi fare e a maggior ragione se il tuo team principal ti dice una cosa, è bene farla. Lui mi ha detto che non lo fa apposta, che quando sale sulla macchina ha la frenesia di vincere, è come se non capisse più niente, diventa egoista, pensa solo a correre... - Le porte si aprono ed usciamo facendoci silenziosi per vedere se è sceso o se aspettava il prossimo ascensore. Non c’è nei paraggi per cui deduciamo che è ancora su.   
\- Ma ti vedo diverso nei suoi confronti. Negli ultimi mesi eri diventato molto paterno, ti divertivi, ti piaceva... - Mi stringo nelle spalle ammettendolo.   
\- Non lo faccio di proposito, credo di aver bisogno di tempo. Non riesco più a fare come prima. Se siamo ripresi perché ci intervistano è un conto, ma io non... non so, ho in mente quel pugnale sulla mia schiena. Ci sono rimasto tanto male. Lewis. - Lewis sospira dispiaciuto, so che queste cose lo mandano in bestia, ma sono sincero, è lui che lo vuole e mi sento meglio se lui sa come mi sento davvero.   
Prima di arrivare in sala per la colazione, rallentiamo, Lewis mi prende il braccio e mi guarda con la sua tipica morbidezza e in questo momento lo trovo bello con questa capigliatura.   
\- È giusto che tu ti comporti come ti senti, basta fare ciò che devi, devi fare anche ciò che vuoi. Te lo dico sempre e questo è uno di quei casi in cui devi seguire ciò che senti. Lui deve assumersi le responsabilità delle sue azioni. -   
L’ascensore arriva, lui esce, lo guardiamo, torno a Lewis, annuisco e vado dentro per primo.   
Così se Charles aveva dubbi ora ha solo certezze.   
Lo sto evitando, non mi rendevo conto di averne bisogno fino a questo punto, ma mentre lo faccio consapevole mi sento quasi meglio.   
Non gli voglio dare nessuna lezione, ma Charles mi confonde, io sono confuso e finchè non faccio chiarezza su di lui e su di noi, devo staccarmi.   
Se gli interessa davvero qualcosa, dovrà impegnarsi a recuperare. Se non lo fa è meglio troncare sul nascere qualcosa che sarebbe stato a senso unico.   
Lewis va a sedersi con gente del suo team così come faccio io, Charles si ferma, mi guarda, fa una strana espressione che sembra triste, la sua tipica espressione che mi ha fregato in questi mesi, e poi va nel tavolo del suo team.   
Se volevi che ognuno pensasse per sé eccoti accontentato. Spero ti piaccia.   
Spero che ne varrà la pena. 

Non so com’è, ma più lo guardo, più mi piace.  
La capigliatura di Lewis è del tipo che più la fissi, più ti conquista. Più che altro lui, non i capelli, però devo dire che se proprio deve avere le treccine, questa è la chiave giusta.  
Mi piace sempre più al punto che mi sento fremere impaziente per saltargli addosso.   
Esattamente così.   
Mentre facciamo le solite cose post qualifica, e farle con lui è una cosa meravigliosa che mi mancava, mi sento sempre più preso da lui e concentrato su dove posso portarlo in fretta per saltargli addosso, perché non ci penso proprio ad aspettare la conferenza prima di soddisfare questo mio bisogno primario. Come uno deve fare la pipì allo stesso modo io devo farmi lui!  
Così non me ne accorgo di nuovo, non lo faccio davvero di proposito, ma parlo e scherzo più con Lewis che con Charles. Mentre andiamo a fare le foto insieme per il podio e anche dopo, continuiamo a parlare fitto e ridere insieme, persi nel nostro mondo, come se Charles non esistesse proprio.  
E dire che i compagni di squadra siamo io e lui.   
Non so come possa sentirsi, ma non ne posso più di fare sempre ciò che devo, come dice Lewis.   
A volte devo fare ciò che voglio ed ora voglio due cose. Stare lontano da Charles e farmi Lewis.   
Così presto detto, dopo la sessione di foto lo seguo a ruota nel suo camerino mentre va a cambiarsi, visto che io l’ho fatto prima non ho bisogno di farlo e niente.  
Lo seguo proprio a ruota senza pensarci e lui, ridendo, non si stupisce di cosa faccio.   
\- Seb sei proprio andato! - Commenta ridendo forte, quanto amo la sua risata. Il mio sorriso si allarga subito mentre mi avvento sulla cerniera della sua tuta.  
\- Sì, per te... - Dico al suo orecchio mentre lo giro di schiena abbassandogli la tuta dalle spalle, lascio che cada lentamente sulle gambe mentre infilo una mano dentro i suoi boxer aderenti e lo tocco per bene.   
L’altra mano fa la stessa cosa su di me, prima di scoprire del tutto il suo sedere. Un po’ uso la mano un po’ mi strofino contro le sue curva attraverso la stoffa molto sottile. Lewis è appoggiato al ripiano davanti allo specchio, mentre gli bacio il collo lo guardo eccitandomi ancora di più.  
Lui praticamente non sta facendo nulla, mi sta lasciando fare. Anzi, in realtà ad essere precisi se la sta godendo alla grande.   
Infatti ha questa sua tipica aria sexy di chi gode eccome mentre io gioco coi nostri giocattoli da avanti e da dietro e dopo che mi sono riempito gli occhi della visione che mi offre, che fra il suo corpo, il suo viso e a quanto pare questa capigliatura è hot da morire, gli abbasso del tutto anche i boxer, mi lecco la mano e contemporaneamente faccio scendere della saliva nella mia erezione dritta e dura. Lewis si prepara piegandosi in avanti e dandosi a me prima ancora di sentirmi entrare.   
Lo prendo per i fianchi accentuati verso di me, la vita stretta, questo culo che me lo sogno la notte quando non lo vedo da un po’.   
Gli allargo le natiche e con una spinta decisa, entro dentro.   
La sensazione è immediatamente di estasi pura. Un’ondata caldissima mi investe, sto fermo dentro di lui un momento chiudendo gli occhi, getto la testa all’indietro e chiudo gli occhi.  
Il mondo svanisce, non esiste più niente, si cancella la F1, Charles, la mia stupida amicizia che forse è stata sprecata per lui. Cancello le critiche, la Ferrari, i miei sogni.  
Tutto svanisce, esiste solo il suo corpo perfetto e sexy in ogni sua parte, caldo, pulsante. Meraviglioso.   
Resto solo io eccitato e duro dentro di lui che mi muovo uscendo ed entrando, ad ogni colpo affondo sempre più e lui geme cercando di non gridare, lo vedo febbrile dallo specchio, il suo viso mentre si preme sul ripiano dove appoggia, si mangia gli avambracci per non gridare, è in uno stato assurdo. gode, come gode. Gli piace quanto piace a me.   
Siamo qua mentre il ritmo e l’intensità crescono, mentre ce ne prendiamo di più e con più decisione.   
Mi piace, mi piace da morire, mi fa impazzire. Non posso fare a meno di lui. Posso rinunciare a qualunque cosa, ma lui non è fra queste. Non esiste.   
La forza esplode in noi tramite un piacere che ci sconnette completamente e non so dopo quanto mi ritrovo appoggiato a lui, a circondargli la vita con le braccia, le mie labbra sul suo collo, ansimanti entrambi, entrambi pieni del nostro piacere.   
\- Grazie per rendermi felice. - Mormoro infine riuscendo a dire qualcosa di sensato che traduca il modo in cui mi fa sentire.   
Lewis sorride mentre gira la testa verso la mia, la alzo e ci guardiamo intensamente.   
\- È la cosa più bella che potessi dirmi. - Dice con gli occhi lucidi, dolcemente.   
Sorrido e lo bacio. Spero di renderlo felice quanto mi rende felice lui. 

/Lew/

La cosa più bella di Seb?   
Il suo cuore.   
Lui non riesce a separare l’uomo che è dal pilota, questo è vero. Ed è forse il suo più grande difetto quando corre perché questo spesso lo penalizza, perché in pista devi essere spietato, egoista, cattivo.   
Lui non ci riesce, non davvero.   
Però non riesco a non commuovermi nel vederlo piangere sul podio perché dopo oltre un anno ha di nuovo vinto ufficialmente una gara.   
Per cui è vero, il suo cuore è la sua più grande debolezza quando corre, ma resta la cosa più bella che ha. Non vorrei cambiarlo nemmeno se così facendo riuscisse a realizzare il suo grande sogno del mondiale in rossa.   
Se per vincerlo dovesse snaturarsi e perdere il suo cuore, non lo vorrei soddisfatto in tal senso.   
Ma io so che lui può vincerlo così com’è, rimanendo sé stesso.  
Magari meno altruista, meno team player, come dico sempre, però con questo cuore così speciale.   
Seb dopo le qualifiche ha passato la serata a studiarsi i risultati delle loro macchine e prima di andare via dalla pista ha scrutato anche la mia ed io lo so perché l’ha fatto.   
Si è studiato lo stato delle gomme e poi so che è stato là a studiarsi altri dati sulle macchine e la pista e Dio solo sa cosa. Tutta la serata.   
Poi si è fatto fare un bel massaggio da me, si è rilassato, si è distratto, abbiamo fatto qualcosa insieme di divertente ed oggi era qua, a vincere finalmente.   
Al mondo ora come ora non c’era nessuno che lo meritava di più e sono contento, non riesco nemmeno a dirlo quanto.   
Potendo andarmene perché non ho fatto alcun podio per questa volta, cincischio con la scusa di alcune riunioni che poi alla fine non si protraggono davvero così tanto, ma volevo solo aspettare Seb prima di andarmene perché ovviamente complimentarmi davanti alle videocamere mentre faceva un’intervista è stato soddisfacente, ma più di ogni altra cosa è stato meraviglioso il modo in cui si è perso dopo che me ne sono andato e quel sorriso accecante che ha regalato al mondo.   
Io voglio gridare che lo amo e voglio che lo gridi anche lui, ma sappiamo non succederà. Però ci sono tanti modi per gridare quanto si ama qualcuno e so che fra ieri ed oggi entrambi l’abbiamo gridato eccome.   
Non potrei essere più felice, questo weekend. Anche se per me personalmente non è stato il migliore, anzi. Saperlo felice è un regalo bellissimo, non mi serve altro. 

/Seb/

Ho pensato a lui tutto il tempo appena sceso dall’auto.   
Sarà contento? Sarà fiero? Sicuramente sì, ma me lo chiedevo come uno stupido, con una sorta di ansia che potesse essere seccato per la propria corsa e magari non molto felice per me, ma sapevo che erano sciocchezze.  
Cioè sono quelle domande stupide che ti fai sapendo perfettamente la risposta, ma è stato così tanto preoccupato per tutti questi mesi che sembrava diventata la norma. Io sempre più a fondo e lui sempre più preoccupato, le ha pensate tutte per aiutarmi e tirarmi su, ha fatto di tutto, era sempre lì per me ed ora che è finalmente andato tutto bene, che ho vinto di nuovo dopo oltre un anno, io non riuscivo a non pensare che a lui e al fatto che ora doveva essere felice e volevo vederlo così.   
Perché l’ho preoccupato tanto e ci tenevo a vedere la faccia della gioia, finalmente.   
E non me lo aspettavo, quindi, che venisse mentre parlavo ai media e lì proprio davanti a tutti, a videocamere e giornalisti, mi prendesse e mi stringesse la mano per congratularsi.  
Perché sapeva che ci tenevo a vederlo fiero e felice per me.   
Così non si è risparmiato ed io dopo che l’ho visto a sorpresa, giuro che non me lo aspettavo in quel momento, avevo programmato di cercarlo dopo la press, sono andato totalmente in confusione. L’ho abbracciato e ho girato la testa verso di lui perché volevo la sua bocca, l’ho sfiorato, ci siamo guardati vicinissimi, io ho visto la sua espressione dolcissima e davvero felice per me, lui mi guardava la bocca e per un momento l’abbiamo voluto così tanto. Baciarci davanti a tutti.  
Che follia!   
Per fortuna in ultimo abbiamo deviato e la mia bocca è finita sul suo orecchio, i brividi ci hanno percorso. È stato un istante velocissimo, in realtà, ma lo vivremo per sempre, mi è entrato nelle ossa.   
Era così felice, i suoi occhi brillavano, il suo viso così dolce. Io sono così contento finalmente d’averlo reso fiero e felice di me e non preoccupato ed in pensiero.   
Deve essere sempre così, non per le mie vittorie, ma perché così non lo appesantisco con problemi miei. Voglio che sia sereno e contento di me, non preoccupato.   
Devo vincere per rasserenarlo. Anche se poi a lui inizierebbero a girare le palle perché se non vince per troppo tempo diventa intrattabile.   
Al pensiero che mi è venuto ridacchio.   
Quando sono tornato al giornalista e alla domanda a cui stavo rispondendo, mi sono reso conto di essermi resettato, non avevo più niente in testa, non so cosa stavo dicendo e mi sono messo a ridere come un imbecille, traboccavo di emozione, mi sono pure grattato la nuca come un adolescente con le farfalle nello stomaco.   
Oggi è stato il giorno perfetto e va bene così.  


**Author's Note:**

> Se vi siete chiesti se Lewis sa davvero disegnare, la risposta è teoricamente sì visto che disegna lui la sua linea o per lo meno so che contribuisce attivamente, sebbene non abbia mai mostrato nessun suo disegno in pubblico.


End file.
